Igualdade
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Irmãos gêmeos...mas completamente desiguais.


_**N/A**_**:** Pra quem não sabe a diferença

Onii-san é irmão mais velho

Onii-chan é irmão mais novo

**Igualdade**

Igualdade. Palavra tão conhecida por todas as pessoas. Mas não por eles. Para eles, a palavra tinha um gosto amargo, desconhecido e queimava na boca. Queimava tanto a ponto de fazê-los sentir dor, e gosto de sangue. E era justamente nesse ponto que começavam as diferenças, a falta de igualdade. O desconhecimento.

Um deles odiava aquele gosto, mas sua existência dependia completamente dele. O outro o desejava, mas não necessitava exatamente, o tinha em seus lábios apenas para não enfraquecer outra vez. A dependência que frustrava e a vontade da mesma sem que ela existisse.

Eram gêmeos, univitelinos, e mesmo assim não eram iguais. Talvez fosse por causa dos anos separados, alguém poderia dizer, mas eles sabiam que não era verdade. Enquanto um deles sempre fora ágil, forte, a saúde do outro era frágil e seu corpo bastante debilitado. E isso o fazia pensar que seu irmão já era um vampiro antes mesmo de nascer, sugando sua vitalidade quando compartilhavam do mesmo ventre. O mais velho cresceria, com saúde plena. A ele, o mais novo, não restava muito tempo, e nenhuma esperança.

Até que ela apareceu.

Ela roubou a vida de um e deu um sentido para a vida do outro. Um a odiou, o outro a amou desesperadamente. O mais velho ela tornou um vampiro como ela própria o era, após destruir tudo que ele possuía, inclusive sua honra como futuro caçador. Mas se recusou a fazer o mesmo com o mais novo, por mais que ele desejasse, por mais que ele implorasse pela transformação. Ela lhe disse que ele era a única pessoa a quem jamais ela poderia fazer isso. Ela lhe daria seu sangue para que ele nunca mais fosse fraco, mas nunca lhe daria sua condição. Ele não entenderia o motivo, ele não conseguiria ver onde errara com ela, onde seu apoio não fora o suficiente. A única resposta que viria à sua mente seria ao mesmo tempo extremamente simples, e extremamente dolorosa: ela não o amava o suficiente. Ela amaria seu irmão mais velho, era fascinada, obcecada pela alma que ela destruíra com suas próprias mãos. E a verdade é que ela não era a única.

Eles nunca foram amados igualmente. O mais novo via todas as atenções, todo o destaque, todo o amor dirigido ao mais velho. Primeiro seus pais, então o Mestre deles... E por fim, ela. Ele sempre perdia as pessoas que amava para seu perfeito onii-san. Ele já não era perfeito, eles jamais alcançariam à igualdade na perfeição, pois mais uma vez seu irmão estaria um passo à sua frente.

Para ele, restou apenas odiar. E eles dividiram o ódio, mas não da mesma maneira. Cada um em seu lado, opostos até mesmo no ódio em que sentiam um pelo outro. Culparam um ao outro, por coisas contrárias. Lutaram em lados opostos, inimigos como acreditaram ser. Porque dois irmãos tão desiguais jamais poderiam ser aliados. Para eles, o mais negro destino. Era isso que ele acreditava, foi isso que ele seguiu.

Seus olhos poderiam ter sido iguais, não fosse as expressões neles, que fazia com que eles parecessem subitamente dois estranhos. Como se não tivesse existido uma época na qual eles dividiam tudo... Até mesmo suas vidas. Eles haviam se esquecido de quem eram.

Pelo menos, até aquele momento final.

Ele pensou que deveria saber, ao menos ter desconfiado... Sua vida, de uma forma ou de outra, não duraria muito. Talvez este fosse realmente seu destino, talvez estivesse marcado. Sua amada o salvaria, mas ela não estava mais lá. Não havia mais nada, mais ninguém...

Além de seu irmão mais velho, seu onii-san.

Os olhos dele estavam realmente preocupados? Eles haviam tentado assassinar um ao outro há pouco tempo, não parecia correto aquela expressão no rosto de seu onii-san... Aquela proteção, e o sentimento de culpa por não poder salvá-lo.

E foi quando ele entendeu.

Eles cresceram separados apenas para que um se tornasse o espelho do outro, refletindo tudo, só que apenas na posição contrária, por isso pareciam tão diferentes. A mesma dor, a mesma culpa... Um espelho, com sua simetria assimétrica. Irmãos gêmeos, com uma ligação mais forte até mesmo que o sangue, a morte e o ódio.

Ele se lembrou de quando eram crianças, das brincadeiras, dos risos, de tudo que haviam tido e perdido. De quando eles eram vistos como apenas um, nos dias em que sua saúde estava melhor e eles saíam para brincarem juntos. Naqueles dias, ninguém os diferenciava, e nada os divertiam mais do que ficarem trocando de lugar um com o outro. Lembrou-se de quando buscava seu irmão durante a noite, assustado com os pesadelos, pedindo para que dormissem juntos. E então entendeu o porquê de todos depositarem sua confiança nele. Seu onii-san passava uma segurança inacreditável até mesmo agora, com aquele olhar pesado e alma destruída. E ele se deu conta de que seu olhar também era sombrio e seu coração despedaçado.

Não havia restado nada do que eles tinham... Exceto um ao outro.

Entendeu que agora só havia uma saída, uma escolha. Ele não poderia mais seguir em frente, enfim estava morrendo. Morrendo por ter sido fraco, tolo. Talvez o destino, talvez suas escolhas, ou talvez os dois. Mas o fato era que não tinha mais condições de seguir em frente, e ao contrário do que ele imaginara anteriormente, aquela perspectiva não o assustava. Ele talvez pudesse finalmente não se sentir mais um fraco, não sentir mais dor. Poderia estar com seus pais... E estar com ela. Mas antes disso, tinha uma última missão a cumprir. A mais importante, talvez.

Ele viu o pânico nos olhos de seu onii-san quando fez a proposta, e a recusa, a negação. Ambos lutaram novamente, mas dessa vez em uma batalha silenciosa, de pontos de vista. E ao menos daquela vez, ele, o onii-chan, venceu.

Seu irmão não podia ver que quando suas presas perfuraram a pele, ele sorria. Sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Tudo o que ele tinha, tudo o que ele era estava ali, naquele momento, sendo passado através de seu sangue para seu irmão mais velho. Talvez até mesmo a salvação deste, pois em suas veias estava misturado o sangue daquela que concedera o dom vampírico ao seu onii-san. O sangue que ele tanto precisava, o sangue de que os dois haviam precisado, cada um ao seu modo. Talvez fosse finalmente a vez de ele salvar, e não apenas ser salvo.

No fim, ele estava salvando a si mesmo, e sabia disso. Ele e seu irmão seriam apenas um, ele não seria mais fraco. O laço de sangue que os ligava, mais profundo do que nunca. O mesmo sangue que os separara agora os unia novamente. Sangue e morte, tão subjetiva e tão profundamente ligados à vida que ele não os distinguia mais. Haviam se tornado coisas iguais.

E então ele entendeu a última coisa que precisava entender.

Eles sempre, sempre foram um só. Sempre foram exatamente iguais. Apenas estavam em planos opostos, o mais real e perfeito espelho. Como se fosse a mesma alma em experiências contraditórias, duas metades de um todo. No fundo, total e perfeitamente iguais. Ele e seu irmão, agora inteiros outra vez. Apenas um.

Pela última vez em sua vida e primeira vez desde que ele podia se lembrar, quando ele pensou em igualdade, a palavra não queimava mais, e tinha um gosto doce... De sangue.

_**N/A**_: Eu sei que a fic é na verdade um resumo da história dos dois, mas é que eu procurei me aprofundar na visão que o Ichiru tem das coisas, porque ele é incompreendido, sofrido e eu adoro ele, fico puta quando chamam ele de babaca sem coração. E sim, pra mim ele e o Zero são iguais, se a situação fosse invertida, um agiria exatamente como o outro age. Mas enfim...se gostaram da fic, reviews, please. ó.ò

Agradecimentos à Pink, por ter betado e por ter sido advogada do Zero por TANTO tempo que eu passei a gostar dele, hauhauaha.


End file.
